guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Warrior Elite Charr Hide armor
Absorption So if regular ascalon armor provides -1 damage from absorption/reduction and knights armor provides -2 damage reduction, what does the spikey 15k ascalon armor provide (-1 or -2)? If it is only -1 then it would seem that the cheaper knights armor is actually better then the 15k ascalon, which doesnt seem right. And why is there a difference? I would assume that all the absorption armors would all be the same, either -1 or -2. Can anyone help here? :Bump. Anyone? I have no warrior to check. --Fyren 16:37, 27 October 2005 (EST) ::What? You want me to buy 60k armor just to check??!! :) --Karlos 17:56, 27 October 2005 (EST) :::You'd only have to buy one piece. --Fyren 18:49, 27 October 2005 (EST) Both Ascalon and Knight provide -1 before Droknar's Forge. For Droknar, both provide -2. Ascalon 15k and Fissure are also -2. -PanSola 07:38, 5 January 2006 (UTC) Appearance Is there a difference in appearance between the 15k helm to the regular armor helm? :The screen shot looks different to me, so I'd say yes. -PanSola 23:03, 4 January 2006 (UTC)] :: Yeh, I have both, 15k is yellow with black eyes, 1.5 is red with yellow eyes (eyes mightbe different) 07:04, 5 January 2006 (UTC) :::Color isn't hte only difference is it? o_O""" Some armor are known to be pre-dyed (dye remover gives it completely diff color, not just bleached look of original color) I'd think different 3D mesh is needed to count it as a real different look.-PanSola 07:33, 5 January 2006 (UTC) ::::15k ascalon helm does look quite different from the normal one. It actually looks like a different type of animal skull, but most obvious are the horns: 15k horns are not as curvy as those on the regular helm. -- Ledrug 02:58, 9 June 2006 (CDT) Since it hasnt already been said, Look at the red parts on the 1.5k and cheaper Ascalon Armor, then look at the yellow parts on the 15k Ascalon Armor. the 1.5k and cheaper pieces have a more Leather-ish look, while the 15k pieces have a Metal plate look. As for the difference of the horns, on 15k the horns start closer to the center of the helmet than 1.5k and cheaper. But on both sets, they end at the same point, because of this, the horns on 15k have a more noticeable change when dyed. Raisu 14:24, 28 October 2006 (CDT) :Actually, on the helm, the dye change is noticeable as it applied differently. On regular Ascalon, the tips of the horns and the teeth are dyed. On Ascended Ascalon, the plate of the helmet that covers the skull takes the dye. The Unrealist 02:25, 16 February 2007 (CST) I just went back and forth 5 times between this and non ascended trying to see the difference. They are so similar its not worth it. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] (talk | ) 02:14, 22 April 2007 (CDT) I just flipped between 2 browsers and it seems to me that its the same 3D model with different colouring. there are many different coloured areas, but the shape is identical, no doubt about it--172.144.200.187 11:48, 27 May 2007 (CDT) :Actually there is a difference in the 3D model The boots and gauntlets have spikes unlike the 1.5k armor ::Yeah but I think theyre talking about the helm -Buzzer 04:22, 20 June 2007 (CDT) is there even a difference? Experienced 19:50, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :The untextured skin has no difference at all. I switch between my single 15k helm and many cheaper ascalon/charr hide helms all the time, and there's about a second when i switch that it shows the armor with no textures, just a glowy metallic look...and the 15k and cheap have nothing different at all besides their texture. Cheap helms you can dye the tips of their horns, the teeth, and eyes, and its texture looks more like an actual HEAD from a charr...while the 15k version you can dye the actual head part of, where the horns, teeth, ears etc stay their own color, and the texture looks more metal rather than a charr's actual head. If you want proof, look closely for yourself, or I can post screenshots. But this helm is the BIGGEST waste of cash I've ever spent...it dyes terribly and leaves a yellowish tint when i try black or red on it...oh well guess i'll just keep it white, the only color it's good for =(71.159.157.69 02:32, 10 August 2007 (CDT) Male armor dyed i can probably get a picture of my warriors armor for this (dyed red) but someone else would have to put it on the page. i can get bigger one if needed just lemme know. I only bought this cause I hate charrs :> 84.84.179.39 19:19, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :We already have a dyed pic,...? Furthermore, it's a pic taken in a bad place, with bad resolution, and you're still wielding your weapons. That's all, though. Haha. --'Naoroji' 22:46, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::And you felt the need to respond to a comment that's almost two years old... why? o.O —Dr Ishmael 23:29, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::This is GWiki. That's what you do here :P --Gimmethegepgun 01:29, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ah, of course. Carry on. —Dr Ishmael 01:34, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::Two years?!? I'll have you know, sir, that that comment was but 1.91666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666667 years old! --'Naoroji' 16:24, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::::And I'll have YOU know, sir, that your math is wrong, for it was actually 1.8617895082685357573102617457015 years old (day-wise)! --Gimmethegepgun 20:27, December 3, 2009 (UTC)